Talia the girl that was once a vampire
by frannyblue9
Summary: About a 15 year old getting sucked in vampire knight world follow her through her adventure she isn't afraid to speak her mind and there a secret that three night class students are hiding from her. What is it is she a vampire ? Read the story to find out.
1. chapter 1

I don't own : Any vampire knight characters only talia , Kyoto

Entering vampire knight chapter one:

Talia : I can't believe that zero doesn't end up with Yuki honestly just why she end up with kaname .

Her mom: honey you should stop talking on the phone it getting late unless you want get in trouble with dad.

Talia :okay mom

Next day: Saturday

Talia:Wow it only 6:00am it too early then she wakes at 10:00 am eats breakfast; then in afternoon she noticed a crack in mirror.

Talia:Where this crack Come from I never seen this, she touched the crack a door appeared. Open the door a force pull her in . Ow , where I'm wait second this looks like cross academy from vampire knight.

Yuki: who is that girl?

Zero: what are you talking about?

Yuki:over there ,she pointed

Talia: I see two people approached me they looked zero and Yuki.

Yuki: hi I'm Yuki and this zero she pointed to the boy . What your name?

Talia:I'm Talia

Yuki: What a wonderful name ,so are you lost?

Talia: Kind of

Yuki: are you registered for the school?

Talia: yeah, let go with that

Yuki: Let's go to headmaster office

Talia: okay

Fast forward They enters headmaster office

Headmaster: oh Yuki and zero it you guys but who that ?

Talia : Hi I'm Talia , I was wondering if I find can my way back home

Headmaster: Where do you live ?

Talia :Not from here I went through a portal and it brought me here.

Headmaster :are you from different world?

Talia : Yes

Headmaster :I guess you have to stay here until a portal opens back to your world.

Talia: Hell no ain't going stay here up this boarding school.

Headmaster :you're going to be in day class here the key to your room.

Talia : but

Headmaster :no buts

Talia : fine , where my room ?

Headmaster : Yuki will show where your room.

Yuki : Come on let go

Talia : wow this academy is really big

Yuki : yeah , there day class and night class

Talia : is the night class an elite class?

Yuki : yeah

Talia : I noticed she hesitated a bit before answering it didn't matter since;I already knew the full truth about the night class that they are vampires.

Yuki : we are here

Talia : Thanks for showing me around

Yuki : your welcome, also there a curfew for you to be back at your dorm at 7:30 pm and don't go outside the gate

Talia : okay, I walked in dorm saw another person in there .

Kyoto : hi I'm kyoto I didn't know I was getting a roommate.

Talia : Nice to meet to Kyoto I said while shaking her hand I'm Talia

Kyoto: The bed on right side it yours.

Talia: Awesome

Kyoto : Classes start 8:00 am and ends at 5:00pm

Talia :Wow, that long

Kyoto: yep, are you from America?

Talia: yes

Kyoto:Cool, I'm going to sleep now see you in morning.

Talia: okay , while my roommate is sleeping I took opportunity to explore around; the school and I brought something to use as weapon to protect myself from vampires. Ow ,I bump into tall boy with auburn brown reddish hair with blue eyes.

Senri : Are you okay?

Talia:Yes I'm fine , why does he look like senri so much.

Senri:Are you new to school?

Talia:Yes,then I see a blonde boy with green eyes look like Takuma.

Takuma : Senri ,what you doing here you should be in class?

Takuma: I'm sorry I didn't say hi Talia and how are you?

Talia : I'm fine , how do you know my name?

Takuma: it a secret by the way I'm Takuma he said shaking my hand and ;this senri pointed to boy with auburn hair and blue eyes,Anyways bye.

Talia: Okay, bye

Senri and Takuma pov:Takuma : do think she the one that your cousin?

Senri: I have feeling she is since my aunt turned her into human and sent to another world so my dad didn't found her.

Talia : I can't believe that I meet both Takuma and senri in one night I need some sleep, I said walking to my dorm.

I will show a sweet dream.

You could ask the questions in comments section and I answered soon as possible .


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own any of vampire knight characters only Kyoto and Talia .

Becoming a guardian :chapter 2

Kyoto: Hey wake up it time to get ready for school said Kyoto while shaking Talia.

Talia: Oh My Goodness What is it time?

Kyoto: It 7:30 am i tried wake up earlier but you were dead asleep.Talia runs into bathroom to get ready then come out around 7:45 am and quickly get dressed.

Talia: By the way do you know where the English room 567 ?

Kyoto : When you leave the dorm you take a left then go straight then make right you; will the reach room instead let go together since I'm going same place.

Talia : That good idea , then we left to classroom

Kyoto :What was your favorite thing you liked to do America ?

Talia : I didn't really have favorite thing to do there things like to do that drawing and dance also listening to music.

Kyoto : what genre?

Talia : I like all genres also kpop , k-hip hop

Kyoto : Same , What your favorite band?

Talia :I don't have one ,I think we arrived at classroom

Kyoto : Yeah your right , I will see you later.

Talia: okay, bye

English teacher announced class we have a transfer student from America please make her feel welcome.

Talia: hi I'm Talia she said to the class

Teacher you can go sit by Yuki and Yori

While Talia went to her seat the day class started talking about her .

Day class girls : She so pretty what if she steal the night class boys from us .

Day class boys: she really pretty I wonder if she has a boyfriend.

Talia: CAN You guys just shut up I don't want to hear you guys talking about me like act like my not there.

Day class girls: You didn't have to yelled at us , your so mean I hope a boy break your heart.

Day class boys: Your so scary

Talia: I honestly don't care what you guys think about me .

Yori: You're fearlessly person by way hi ,my name Yori.

Talia: Thanks for compliment ,so how long you been at the school ?

Yori: since when was first etablish as a high school

Talia :oh WOW, that long time

Yori: yeah, do you know my friend Yuki

Talia: yes isn't she a guardian

Yori: yeah , how do you know?

Talia: she shows me around the school yesterday 

Yuki : Oh , hi Talia I see meet you my best friend Yori 

Talia:Yes, she nice and bold person

Yori: do you want to sit with us at lunch 

Talia : sure 

Zero POV : That girl named Talia she seems familiar like I meet her before.

Talia : I noticed that zero was looking at me , is there something wrong zero ?I asked zero.

Zero: no , nothing wrong.

Time skip day class curfew is starting 

Kyoto : do want go see the night class students.

Talia : I don't know if that good idea.

Kyoto: why not?

Talia : the day class girls chants are so loud that their giving me a headache.

Kyoto : please ,she said using the puppy eyes.

Talia : fine

Kyoto : Yay!

They approached the cross line where the day class girls are they saw the girls were crowded over around at a huge black gate.

Day class girls :Look there Talia why she's here ,what if she steals the night class boys from us .

Talia : seriously, Can YOu guys stop talking about me acting like I can't heard what you guys are saying I'm sick and tired of that.

One day class girl said you're starting to get on our nerves 

Talia : does looks like I care about that 

The same day class girl tried throw a punch at her so she was going do the same thing until an arm stop them from doing so.

Talia:I looked up saw Takuma standing in front of me and day class girl.

Takuma: no fighting allowed

Talia: I looked behind saw the whole night class watching the scene just great we have an audience 

As she went away from the scene was about to go dorm until she saw the day class girls pushed Yuki to ground she ran towards Yuki.

Talia: are you okay, I asked Yuki 

Yuki :yeah, I'm fine 

Talia: before I was going to tell them off I got pushed and almost hit the ground, I looked up to see who catch and the person was ...

Senri: are you okay 

Talia,yeah I'm fine 

Senri: are you sure

Talia:yes , I gotta go I got homework to do, bye 

Senri:bye, nice to see again 

While she was going go back to her dorm room she had bumped into Aido 

Hanbusa : hey watch were you going 

Talia: I'm sorry I didn't see you there , I whipser the last part that only me and him can hear vampire 

Hanbusa: wait how do you know about the night class true identity .

Talia : it's a secret anyways bye then I ran back to my dorm as fast as I could.

Hanbusa turns to night class and says that girl knows our secret.

Kaname: Now , she has a tough decision to make now.

Back in Talia dorm room she is freaking out .

Talia: oh my goodness I can't believe I called Aido a vampire , me and my stupidity.

( while Talia freaking out she hears a knock and goes to open the door.) 

Talia: oh hi Yuki , what you doing here here.

Yuki ; The headmaster called for you I'm here to take you to his office.

Talia:oh , in mind I was thinking just super great (sacristism).

( while Yuki and Talia was walking to headmaster office , headmaster and kaname also Takuma were in conversation).

Headmaster cross : so Talia also your sister kaname.

Kaname :yes, she is my half- sister also there vampire hunter I assigned as her roommate is she watching Talia?

Headmaster cross: yes , kinda 

Kaname: **what do mean by kinda she need to watch Talia** 24/7.

Takuma: kaname if you can please calm your anger.

(Then kaname looks back at Takuma still mad.)

Takuma: lord kaname I'm sorry if I upset you.

Kaname:It fine Takuma, you don't need use honorifics since were best friends.

(They're countinued their conversation until they noticed someone trying to open the door)

Headmaster :it's open 

(As Yuki open the door both her and Talia walk in the room)

Headmaster : Ah, I seen brought Talia with yuki.

Talia : Why am here, what the French going is on here?

Headmaster : so a night class student reported that you knows about night class secret.

Talia : what secret, I don't know what your talking about .

(Suddenly a night class student walked into headmaster office .)

Hanbusa :oh really, then why did you whisper in my ear I'm sorry i didn't see you there vampire.

Talia :oh, that was my bad 

Hanbusa : yeah , right 

Headmaster : now then , Talia you have a choice to become a guardian or go to night class

Talia : I know you lying , I'm not picking either of those options.

Headmaster : if you don't pick any of those then we will pick an option for You.

Talia ;Fine , I choose to become a guardian.

Headmaster :well then, here your badge and weapon your duty starts tomorrow when curfew about to start.

Talia : okay I'm going back to my dorm bye.

( Everyone in headmaster office said bye to Talia)

( while Talia was walking back to her dorm someone grabs her hand , she looks to see who is it.)

Talia : zero, what you doing here

Zero :I was looking for you 

Talia : why were you doing that ?

Zero : you seem familiar like I have met you before somewhere.

Talia : maybe, in the past we probably were friends.

Zero ; do you know anything about our past?

Talia :No I lost my memories prior to age 6 year old.

Zero :oh ,I'm sorry if I had bothered you.

Talia :no , its fine you weren't bothering me.

( Then zero felt a vampire panic attack)

Talia : zero are you okay do you need some blood.

Zero : wait , how do know I'm vampire, I won't drink your blood, because I won't descend to monster inside of me.

Talia :zero, your not a monster please don't say that, I can't tell right now about how I know your secret .

Zero : Please don't yuki about my secret 

Talia : I won't , I promise, goodnight zero see you tomorrow.

Zero:same to you 

(Back in headmaster office )

Kaname: headmaster, can you call Kyoto here.

Headmaster : I'm on it, right now 

( In the dorm that Talia and Kyoto shares Kyoto phone rings)

Talia: Kyoto your phone is ringing 

Kyoto : okay, I'm coming she picks the phone says hello

Headmaster: hi , Kyoto this headmaster lord kaname would like to see right now in my office.

Kyoto:okay I'm coming right now bye, then she ended the call.

Talia : are you going somewhere Kyoto ?

Kyoto : yeah I'm going to headmaster office don't stay waiting up for me , bye see you tomorrow 

Talia :okay, bye

(Kyoto walked to the headmaster office then open the door when she arrived.)

Kaname:ah, see you came Kyoto 

Kyoto:why yes ,lord kaname 

Kaname:make sure you watch Talia careful, if don't she will be put in night class you will get fired.

Kyoto : I will my best to protect Talia,lord kaname, I will be leaving now, goodnight 

Kaname: before you go I will assigned senri to guard Talia at night to take some load off your duty 

Kyoto: why thank you lord kaname 

Kaname: It no problem bye , he said as walk back to his dorm.

( while walking back to her Kyoto bump into zero.)

Kyoto: oh I'm sorry zero I didn't see you there.

Zero: why do you obey kaname like puppet when you could just kill him.

Kyoto : If I did kill him, i would get in trouble with hunter association and his followers would make it they mission to kill me. Zero I understand your hatred towards purebloods but it would be reckless to kill kaname.

Zero : I will still fufill my goal

Kyoto : I wish you good luck with that , goodnight 

Zero : same to you too , see you in the morning 

( while in night class dorm)

Kaname : Takuma can tell senri to come here 

Takuma : sure kaname , then Takuma went his dorm and senri.

Senri: oh, hi Takuma , he said while opening the door 

Takuma : Lord kaname requested your presence in his chambers.

Senri:Okay I'm going right now ,then senri head straight to kaname room.

Senri:lord kaname, you called for me 

Kaname :ah yes, I was wondering if you can guard Talia during the night .

Senri: Yes I can, when do you want me to start?

Kaname : tomorrow

Senri: okay, may I leave now lord kaname 

Kaname : yes you may

(I will show you a sweet dream)

Author: wow that a long chapter hope you guys enjoy the chapter.


	3. Secrets being revealed

I don't own any of vampire knight characters only talia , kyoto

chapter 3: secrets being revealed

talia:kyoto come on wake up,class is almost about start in 30 minutes

kyoto:OH MY GOODNESS ,why didn't you wake me up early

talia:you came back to our dorm pretty late I didn't want wake you up since you were sleeping peaceful , anyways I'm going to class see you later

kyoto:okay see you later,be careful

Third person pov : when she was at class she took her seat and start talking to yuki and yori their conversation continued until it was time for guardian duty to begin.

By the night class gate a bunch day class student were waiting for night class students to come out .

yuki : you girls should go back to your dorm your curfew already started

day class girls: your not the boss of us you just want the night class all to yourself just because your headmaster daugther doesn't mean you should get special privilges.

talia: yuki right you guys should go to dorms also don't judge yuki when don't know her she has to work most her night guarding the academy most the night with zero help her either you guys go back to dorm or get in staright line.

day class girls:talia you're so mean your like a female version of zero

talia : I'm not being mean i'm saying the truth, serious stop being so petty day class

Third person pov: while their aruging they didn't notice that the night class gate had open until one of them spoke

hanabusa: yuki and talia why your guys being mean to our fans

talia :us being mean to them wow you should go take a look security camera to see what actually happened if there is one

akatsuki : I never thought i saw the day hanabusa that you got roasted by a girl

hanabusa:hey , shut it

rima :talia she seem pretty cool and friendly

ruka :yeah she is also got atitude that you shouldn't mess with her

Kaname : the night class we should ahead to class .

Night class students: yes , Lord kaname

Time skip into the next day

Kyoto : Talia it time to wake up you have to help check the dorms for anything that they not supposed have.

Talia : but I'm to tired to

Kyoto : if don't get out of bed right this instance I'm going drag you out bed .

Talia : okay I'm going

Third person : After Talia get ready she meet up with yuki.

Talia :yuki what do we have to do

Yuki: me and you check the girls dorm while zero does the guys.

Talia : okay, that sounds fair

Third person : so they start check the dorms and found many pictures of the night class

Yuki :wow , they must really think that night class so beautiful that take pictures of them

Talia : What the point of them take pictures of them when they zero chance of getting with one night class student

Yuki : come on we have to check night dorm

Zéro :where have you guys I been waiting for like thirty minutes

Talia : we were trying to put away all the pictures that those girls took without permission

Zero : you guys stay close to me , you guys shouldn't trust those vampires

Talia : night class dorm seem mystery vibe with dark aura.

Third person : before going into night class dorm they had pass by the gatekeeper also the gatekeeper noticed there were discipline commitee by noticing the bagdes their wearing and let them pass.

yuki : what you hiding zero i notice you put a black box into pocket earlier.

zero :that was nothing

talia : zero you seem pretty maybe you should go to your dorm and take a nap

yuki: no zero isn't going anywhere without telling me the truth

zero:i can't tell you

third person pov: zero runs into town after saying that statement .

Yuki : zero wait up

Talia: Yuki , what you doing

Yuki :going to town to find zero

Talia: going town alone is dangerous, let's go together

Yuki: okay let's go

While in night class dorm :

Senri : looks like discipline commitee is leaving

Aido: so All my possessives were all throw out for no reason.

Kaname: Senri go into town with Kyoto

Senri : yes, Lord kaname do also want me to call Kyoto to tell her that .

Kaname: yes , here her number

Senri:thank you, Lord kaname

Kaname:you're welcome, now go along

Third person POV: senri had called Kyoto number first she didn't pick up the call but then sent her text message agreed they to meet at the gate

Kyoto: so you're senri

Senri: yeah, are you guarding my cousin well?

kyoto : yes why wouldn't I be

senri : then, why did she go alone to town without you

kyoto: that because yuki want

to find zero she couldn't let yuki go by herself since the town is dangerous and i was busy with important thing at the time instead arguing with me let go into town to find them.

talia:wow this town pretty crowded

yuki :you never been in town before

talia : yeah

yuki:did you hear that

talia: what

yuki:a little boy crying

little boy : can you girls help find my mom

yuki : yeah sure

talia:i don't think that a good idea that little boy might be a vampire

Yuki : we will able to protect ourselves we have weapons I have Artemis while you have the bow and arrow version of bloody rose

Talia : Fine

Yuki : where do think your mother went

Little boy : she went this way

Yuki :are you sure

Little boy :yeah , here we are

Talia : there something wrong with little boy eyes

Little boy: may I have your delicious blood girls

Yuki :let's take out our weapons now

Talia: Yuki I will handle this go find help

Yuki: No I'm not leaving you alone here

Talia: go Yuki

Yuki: I'm going to find help

Talia: okay bye

Little _boy:oh no only one staying_

 _Talia: shut up I don't like you level E all care you about nothing but drinking people blood_

 _Little boy: oh my what smart human you are your start to get on my nerves I will rip you to shreds_

 _Talia: you can try but you won't succeed_

 _Third POV : the fight between level e and Talia began Talia strike her arrow into his shoulder._

 _Little boy: you spiteful witch, I will kill_

 _Talia: oh really I'm about shoot my last shot this time I pierced your heart ._

 _Third POV: The level e had turned into dust after her final shot suddenly a scream was heard from Yuki_

 _Kyoto: something wrong I heard Yuki scream_

 _Senri: come on we got to go find them_

 _Third POV: meanwhile Talia tried to find where Yuki is when she reached her destination she saw that zero , Kyoto, senri was there_

 _Zero: why did you left Yuki alone ?_

 _Yuki: zero she didn't mean to do it she was protect me from bad vampire and I went to look for you for help but vampire found me_

 _Senri: what happened to the vampire you fought_

 _Talia : I kill it ,what you think_

 _Kyoto: wait you actually kill a vampire_

 _Talia: why you guys act so suprised you must think I can't defend myself_

 _The mother of the little boy : you little wrench you kill my son now I'm going kill you_

 _Third POV: she starts attacking Talia out nowhere_

 _Talia: you witch your going down_

 _The mother of the little boy : Your eyes are black now the same power black magic as your late grandmother_

 _Talia: how did you knew my grandma she wasn't from this world_

 _The mother of the little boy: I'm not talking about your adoptive family it about your real one_

 _Talia:what are you talking about?_

 _The mother of the little boy: your not human you belong to this world_

 _Talia: how would you know?_

 _M of little boy:I was a maid for your real family before you got sent away_

 _Talia: lies , your lying to keep me from killing you_

 _Third POV :Suddenly everyone felt a powerful wave and level e was knocked down_

 _Senri : Talia you should calm down_

 _Talia: no , she should died I make sure of it you can't control me senri_

 _M of little boy: no ah ah , I hope you forgive me for abandoning you and let you get sent away, goodbye Talia ._

 _Talia: what just happened why there dust on the ground, I kill her didn't I_

 _Kyoto: yeah , are you okay ?_

 _Talia:I kill a person who knew my past, I'm monster_

 _Senri: no your not don't say that_

 _Talia:yes I'm you just saw what I did_

 _Senri: I'm sorry Talia, go to sleep_

 _Third POV : she had fell into a slumber and they all head back to academy._

 _Senri: which dorm is Talia in ?_

 _Kyoto: same dorm with me room number 46_

 _Yuki :is Talia going to be okay?_

 _Kyoto: yeah , senri just put her to sleep , senri the room is last door at end of the hallway._

Time skip: senri in their dorm

 _Senri: which bed is hers?_

 _Kyoto:the one on the right side of the bed_

 _Senri: texted me when she wakes up,also make sure she doesn't go anywhere_

 _Kyoto : okay_

 _Third POV:Senri goes back to the night dorm head to kaname room._

 _Senri: There two levels e in town but Talia killed them, are you sure she needs someone with her everywhere_

 _Kaname: just because she took care of two levels e vampire doesn't she can go up against a aristocrat and pure blood_

 _Senri: okay I countinued to be her guard_

 _Kaname:you love her more than a cousin, don't you_

 _Senri: yeah, bye Lord kaname_

 _Third pov: senri checks his phone to see if any text messages see nothing from Kyoto_

 _Back in girls dorm :_

 _Talia: wait I'm still in bed I'm going to be late help Yuki check the girls dorm rooms ,I gotta go bye_

 _Kyoto : wait, don't you feel lightheaded_

 _Talia : no , I feel great anyways I'm going_

 _Kyoto : fine, go_

 _Third POV:a reminder can up her phone see a text from senri saying is Talia still in the dorm, texts back to senri saying well about that,senri:you let her go didn't you , yeah , senri: seriously now she going to wonder what happened_

 _Meanwhile Talia searching for Yuki , she stumbled across the scene where zero is going to bit Yuki andpushed Yuki out the way_

 _Yuki : Talia why you did you push me_

 _Talia:to protect you_

 _Meanwhile in headmaster office_

 _Kaname:Headmaster how long your going allow zero to stay in dayclass_

 _Headmaster:zero one of best guardians we have at this school_

 _All sudden a scream was heard_

 _Kaname:what the , i smell blood_

 _headmaster:kaname_

Author: this the end of chapter sorry I left you guys with cliffhanger I countinued where I left off in next chapter, if you have any questions leave in comment section.


	4. Chapter 4 (03-31 21:30:32)

I don't own any vampire knight characters only Talia and Kyoto.

Chapter 4: Why did you take away my memories ?

At the staircase

Talia : zero get off of me , your taking too much

Zero : Talia oh my goodness are you okay

Kaname : so , you have fallen to level e yet , zero

Yuki : kaname what do mean by that?, Kaname : yuki go back to your dorm room

Yuki :But kaname

K: Go BACK NOW

Yuki ran back quickly to her dorm with the feeling afraid, anxious

Kaname: senri, i know u there come out

Senri:Yes, Lord Kaname

Kaname : Now, zero I have to killed you now, you had hurt someone important to me

Talia : no kaname don't hurt zero

Kaname :Senri go take Talia to infirmary

As Senri left Talia to infirmary kaname had confronted zero.

Kaname : i will not kill you zero, since both of the people I hold precious care about you, also was Talia blood delicious ?

While in the infirmary

Talia : Can i leave now ?

Senri :No

Talia : why not

Senri :you have to wait for headmaster to come to check you if you're alright.

Talia : senri can asked you question ?

Senri : what is it?

Talia : did you erase my memories , I woke up with no memory what happened earlier in afternoon then i got flashbacks, in one of them heard you say Talia go sleep then everything went black.

Senri: Yes I did

Talia : Why would you erase my memories?

Senri :To protect you from the truth

Talia :From what truth

Senri :I Can't tell You , sorry

Talia :Great, everyone hiding something from me, okay I don't care if you don't tell i will find out the secret on my own.

Senri : you have get past through me first, I like to see you try

Talia : WOW, you're really test my patience , I'm warning you that I used to winner of fights in my world.

Senri :Bring it on

Talia: let's do this

Third POV : A fight between Senri and Talia had happened , until headmaster had walked in

Headmaster cross : what is going on here ,why are you guys fighting ?

Talia : he started it first

Senri:no, she started it first

Headmaster cross : I don't care who started the fight first both of you are suspended for two weeks for breaking the no fighting rule

Talia: Yassss, I don't got to deal with day class for two weeks

Headmaster cross:you still have do your guardian duty

Talia: dang it, why

Senri: at least you getting sleep in the morning until late afternoons

Takuma: senri, lord kaname request your presence in class

Senri : okay bye everyone

Talia: wait before you and Takuma I need ask you guys a question

Senri and Takuma: what is it ?

Talia: What is this secret you guys try desperately to hide from me?

Senri and Takuma: I'm sorry you can't know about it

Talia:You're What I'm done with all y'all keep secrets

from me if I'm danger while you keeping me out , don't think you I should know who is after me

Takuma : You're right, you will find out eventually just not right now

Talia:You What I'm done with all you people right now, I'm going to dorm bye Felicia's

Third POV: Around 12 am talia looks to see if Kyoto, awake, then proceeded to night class dorm stop to wait until the guard gave her permission to go through

Gatekeeper : huh, your part of the displince committee why doing here so late you should go back to your dorm 

Talia : I need to talk to lord kaname about something important

Gatekeeper : okay fine ,make it quick

Inside the night class dorm :

Aido: TALIA WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?

Talia : I need to lord kaname about something

Aido: fine, his room at end of the hallway

Talia : thanks

Knock knock knock

Kaname: who is it ?

Talia : It me talia

Kaname : You can come in

Talia : So, what the secret you , Takuma, Senri, Headmaster hiding from me?

Kaname : what are you talking about we not hiding any secret from you

Talia : Don't act dumb with me ,I'm not naive as Yuki 

Kaname: There is a secret ,if tell u you will have join the night class. 

Talia: Not in a million years i will join the night class, I will not be a pawn in your sick game 

Kaname : I really should stop underestimating you 

Talia : Back to the question ,what is the secret I'm vampire or mystical creatures 

Kaname: I give you a hint, think about the creatures of night , which is more likely you are ?Also u are my half - sister 

Talia: So I'm a vampire, you got to be kidding right 

Kaname: Does it look like I'm kidding 

Talia:Seriously ,What the heck I'm leaving 

Kaname: wait, senri come here 

Senri: Yes, Lord Kaname 

Kaname: Go follow Talia to make sure she not trouble 

Senri:Fine ( sigh)

Third POV:while looking for Talia, he said Talia where are you?

Talia:Seriously, I'm little kid 

Senri: Sometimes you act like one 

Talia: I'm sorry ,what did you say 

Senri : nothing 

Talia: Yeah, I thought so , huh

Third POV: All of sudden a strange voice called Talia the queen of anzarbee, my master requested your presence.

Senri: You're not going nowhere with Talia 

Strange voice : You annoying artisocrat 

Talia: hey, don't insult him, your just a level c 

Strange voice: My master is right your are very intelligent, you are a human right now but you knew my vampire level

Talia: what does me being human have to do with knowing your vampire level 

Strange voice: whatever , it either you voluntarily come with me or forcefully 

Talia: how about neither 

Third POV: Talia grabs her weapons and shoot an arrow close to his heart 

Strange voice:I gave you a chance, but didn't take it

Talia: how about you leave the grounds of the academy or the next arrow will through your head 

Strange voice:Fine , but more come for you I suggest you will be prepared , bye for now 

Senri: I didn't know you had your weapon on u

Talia: You really thought I would go to night class dorm by myself without a weapon when thousand vampires there .

Senri: let's go to your dorm 

Talia: how long you been at the school ?

Senri: since night class was established 

Talia: That's long time , thanks for walking me to my dorm, Goodnight 

Kyoto: where have you been?

Talia: I went to get answers 

Kyoto: you shouldn't go to night class dorm by yourself 

Talia: I had weapon, goodnight I'm going to sleep 

Meanwhile in night class dorm 

Senri: Lord , kaname I 'm afraid that vampires are starting to come after her .

Kaname: we need to move her into night class urgently .

In the morning 

Knock , Knock , Knock, Knock

Talia: who's there

Headmaster: It's me headmaster 

Talia:What are you doing here ?

Headmaster: I'm came tell you, that you got transferred to night class 

Talia:What the heck, Why?

It the end of chapter I countinued where I left off next chapter. 

If have any questions leave a comment in comment section 

If I get more likes on fanfic story this I might make into a manga.

After chapter 5 I'm going to short story about Talia.


	5. Important message

I'm sorry to all readers for not post chapter 5 I have been really busy with school it will come out soon as possible, I have done major improvements in these coming chapters .


	6. Moondorm

Why?

It for your safety headmaster said , That not a good reason

Yes it is be ready in 5 mins headmaster said ,Fine whatever

10 mins later kaname appears

Are you ready to go ? Yeah sure let's go kana to the prison . I would like to be call by kamane instead kana said in stoic tone by pureblood king.

Let's just go to moon dorm I 'm already losing my sleep , I need some sleep.Are you ready? kaname said ,"No I'm not ready it's not like I have packed two suitcases".

Then let's go after you packed ."Wow it not like I'm already packed you really don't know sacrism is."

What is it this sacrism you are mentioning?

"The definition of sacrism is being humorous but in a mean way "

Kaname

Why do be so sarcastic most of the time ?

Talia POV

Cause I want to ,what type of question is that?

Kaname POV

Okay, then let's head to the moon dorms

Third POV

There was completely utter silence as they were walking , They finally arrived in 15 mins after walking in silence.

Takuma POV

Oh , kaname your back already from the visit

Kaname Pov

Yes , Takuma and Talia is permanent staying at the moon dorm

Takuma POV

Really, yay !!!, now I have someone to read mangas with

Talia POV

Takuma , how are this energetic in the morning ?

Takuma POV

It's in my blood

Talia POV

Like the song In my blood

Help me , feel like cave out

I need somebody to help me

By Shawn Mendes

Takuma POV

I never knew there was a song named in my blood

Talia POV

Yup, it's pretty popular

Takuma POV

Can you please show me some more songs?

Talia POV

I will , now can you please stop doing the puppy face

Takuma POV

Yay !!!!, Me and You will be amazing friends

Talia POV

Okay,Can you show me to my room now , I signed

Takuma POV

We're already here , I just want to talk to for bit longer . Tell me if _you need help going around the moon dorm or help with unpacking. My room is the room to the right_

 _Talia POV_

 _Okay, see you soon_

 _Third POV_

 _While Talia was unpacking she's thought of a plan to get back to real world. She's the longer she stays in vampires knight world the more she's belong in it's world. Based on incidents that have occurred to her. Little did she know that senri , takuma, kaname were watching secretly . Soon, they would figure about her plan ._

 _In Kaname Room_

 _Senri POV_

 _Lord Kaname , what do we do if goes with her escape ?_

 _Kaname POV_

 _For now let's just wait out , we will take action but try to convince she's truly belongs in this world_

 _Senri POV_

 _Okay , I will warn takuma about her ,I will take my leave now , Lord Kaname_

 _End_

 _I will show a sweet dream tonight_

 _Please leave any questions in comments section, sorry if this chapter was a bit too short, chapter will be longer. Talia character description will be coming soon_


End file.
